1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an assembly apparatus for a display device. Particularly, the described technology relates generally to an assembly apparatus for a display device for attaching a cover panel tape and a flexible printed circuit board to a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is a self-emissive display device that has an organic light emitting diode that is capable of emitting light by itself to display an image. Light is emitted by energy generated when excitons, generated when electrons and holes are combined, drop from an excited state to a ground state, and the organic light emitting diode display displays an image by using the light.
In a module assembly process of the organic light emitting display device, a cover panel tape for preventing light leakage on a rear side of a cell and reinforcing a light characteristic of a front side is attached to the rear side of the cell, and a flexible printed circuit board for supplying a power voltage and a driving signal to the cell is attached to the cover panel tape.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.